Are you happy now?
by harlhoe
Summary: Scott hears and sees them all. The voices- the people. They wont stop torturing him- 'Its your fault' they say over and over, screaming at him. He cant deal with it anymore and hurts himself badly, then taken to hospital. The doctors say its safer for him and people around him if he is taken to a mental health hospital. He hated the idea and disagreed. But they take him anyway.
1. Chapter 1

The shower sizzled as it was turned on, the scorching water working its way through the pipes and out of the head onto the tan skin of a teen boy. The boy hisses and hugged his arms to his chest, closing his eyes ad the water soaked his hair then dripped down his body. The high temperature of the water left tracks of red as it fell, steam gathering and filling the small space quickly.

The teen let out a sigh and he raised his hand, running it through his hair. He frowned and furrowed his brows, his mind was racing. The next thing that he knew, the shower curtain was being pulled back and there stood someone- something- with piercing red eyes- and- and fangs dripping with drool. It reached out its arm to the boy who was frozen in fear, moving his sharp claws across his chest with one movement.

The boy gasped loudly and hugged his chest, preparing for the pain. Only, it never came. He opened his eyes to find that none of that had happened, he was still stood under the water with the curtain closed. He let out a sigh of relief and sunk onto the floor, back sliding down the wall. He pulled his knees to his chest and let a few tears slip from his eyes.

''This isn't real- this isn't real-'' He whispered to himself over and over, starting to rock slightly as the boiling water continued to pelt his skin.

''This is real. You know it is. Come on, Scott. Look at us. Lift your head. Come on! LOOK AT US! LOOK AT US!''

Scott whimpered and tucked his head between his knees, his tears flowing more quickly. The voices kept bothering him, ordering him to look. But he fought it, he didn't want to look at them- the monsters- the things that haunted him. Terrible things- terrible tormenting things.

''Go away..'' Scott whined as he dug his nails into an arm whilst he bit his hand forcefully, both actions drawing blood, the crimson being washed away by the water. ''Please-''

''How pathetic! Begging us? Were never going to leave you alone, Scott. You're stuck with us forever. Unless...''

He lifted his head slowly, seeing the white shower curtain. He cried silently, shaking when he saw movement behind the curtain. ''U-unless what?'' His voice wavered and he choked on his tears.

''You know what.. Scott.. you know what will make us go away. Come on, if you hate us that badly... just do it. Nobody cares about you Scott. Nobody will notice if you're... gone.''

Scott whimpered and he curled in on himself. ''My mom-''

''You're mom doesn't care about you! If she did she would have noticed what youve been doing to yourself!''

Scott shook even more and he started sobbing. ''You made me do it..'' He said in a quiet voice.

''NO! SCOTT! YOU DID IT! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF! YOU DID IT! ITS ALL YOU AND YOUR SICK NEED FOR PAIN! YOU'RE SICK! DISGUSTINGLY SICK AND PATHETIC! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO YOURSELF!''

The voices yelled at him, making Scott cover his ears and sob loudly. ''I'm sorry- please-''

''Please what? PLEASE WHAT SCOTT?!''

''Go away!'' He yelled and pulled at his hair, the combination of tears and water scorching his skin. ''GO AWAY!''

''YOU KNOW WHAT WILL MAKE US GO AWAY! COME ON SCOTT! DO IT! DO IT!''

The voices screamed at him, repeating those words over and over again until Scott couldn't take it anymore, he screamed back, piercingly. His sobs drowned out the sound of rapid footsteps followed by banging on the door. ''Scott?! Scott! Open the door! SCOTT OPEN THE DOOR!''

Scott sobbed loudly and he frantically grabbed something that was hidden between towels, a razor. He ignored the rattling of the door handle and he forcefully dragged the razor over his already bleeding arms. Once, twice, three times- it just kept progressing.

By the time the door flung open and Melissa ran in, Scott was curled up on the shower floor, blood flowing just as fast as the water, all going down the drain. ''Oh my god!'' Scott's mom gasped when she pulled back the curtain, her hands covering her mouth. She looked at Scott's arms, the wounds deep and bleeding fast.

She pulled out her phone in rapid speed and dialled 911, explaining what had happened then ending the call. She rushed forward and pulled towels tightly around his arms, earning more loud sobs from Scott. Melissa held Scott to her chest and stroked his hair as they both cried.

They stayed like that until the paramedics got there, finding where they were and helping Melissa stand Scott up. They ended up having to give Scott a mild sedative as he started thrashing around as soon as anyone else came close. Scott fell unconscious to the sound of all the imaginary voices laughing at him.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been hours since the ambulance took Scott to the hospital, his mother had waited by his side the entire time. And soon enough, his father came too. Scott had been hooked up to some machines and his wrists were bandaged tightly. The doctors said he wounded himself pretty deep and unfortunately it would scar.

The McCalls' took all this in and thanked the doctors. It wasn't long before they were joined by a psychologist who analysed Scott's condition and asked him some questions. Scott didn't answer any of them, only staring into space and occasionally letting tears slip out of his eyes.

He didn't notice that his parents and the doctors had been talking, only tuning in when he overheard the words 'mental asylum'. His head snapped up and he stared at the doctors, his hands shaking as he made slow movements to remove the wires in his arms.

''You want to send our son into a nuthouse?!'' Rafael shouted, his arm around Melissa protectively.

''Think of it more as a sanctuary-''

''A sanctuary for what?!'' Melissa cried out, her hands covering her mouth again.

''For disturbed people, people who may be a danger to themselves or others.''

''Are you saying my son is crazy?!''

'' were not saying th-''

''Shut up.''

All heads turned to Scott who had uttered those two words as he ripped out the final wire.

''Scott-''

''Shut up.''

He said again, moving off the bed quickly. The doctors walked forward, saying something about needing Scott to lay down.

''Don't touch me-'' Scott flinched away from the doctor and his Father stepped forward.

''Scott- get back on the bed-''

''DON'T! Don't touch me..'' He took a step back, nudging some equipment. ''I don't want to go there..''

Rafael sighed and raised his hands, also stepping back. The parents shared a look with the doctors and his mother muttered a quiet 'okay, fine'. Rafael and Melissa hated having to make this decision, even more so because only seconds ago, their son had said he didn't want to go there, but they had no choice.

They reminded themselves that it was the right thing to do as one of the doctors stepped forward and injected Scott with something that made him fall asleep in a second, his body falling into their arms.


	3. Chapter 3

This time, when Scott woke up, he was in a different place- no- he was moving to a different place. He tried to sit up but he found that he was restrained, his arms and legs and chest. Scott gasped and made a distressed noise, looking around frantically.

Some nurses were pushing him on a gurney through some halls. He didn't recognise this place, it wasn't the hospital. He made some more noises, slight panic rising inside him. He tried to speak but he found his mouth to be dry. Some more, silent, tears rolled down the sides of his face and all he could do was close his eyes and hope this was some kind of dream.

He kept his eyes closed the whole time, only opening them when he felt the restraints being loosened. Scott's eyes flung open and he looked at who was doing this, some tan male with black hair and a slight beard. He noticed Scott was looking at him and he smiled slightly before continuing to free Scott.

''Sorry about that, I told them no restraints, but they don't want to risk anything happening.''

The mans voice was deep, and Scott breathed in deeply before he was helped up. The deep-voiced man put his arm around Scott and he helped him walk to a door, knocking on it a few times. The door opened and a teenager greeted them, another person with black hair but this person had moles scattered across his face. Both men shared some words, inaudible to Scott, as they helped him into the room and then on a bed.

The nurse tilted his head when he saw how out-of-it Scott looked. He raised his fingers and snapped in front of Scott's face, earning no reaction. Scott's head was spinning and he was starting to sweat. He breathed out shakily and slowly moved his head to the side, looking at the other teenager. He had reached his arm out to him, squinting his eyes slightly. The teen flinched and moved away from Scott, looking at the nurse who only sighed.

''Hes under a sedative. No- no hes not dangerous or anything. I don't know why they gave him that. He didn't need it.''

The voice was barely clear now, Scott's eyes had started to roll back into his head. He could hear his heartbeat louder than any words. And a few seconds before he passed out, he mumbled something, 'Are you happy now' , to his hallucinations who had kept quiet since he hurt himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Whilst Scott was unconscious, the orderly talked to the other boy who was in the room, Stiles, explaining with little detail that Scott was going to be his new roommate and that he shouldn't be a problem as he wasn't going to harm him. The boy nodded in understanding and was told to go to sleep as it was quite late. Though, the nerves of having this new roommate kept him up, he was curious about Scott and looked over him. The thing that stuck out about Scott was the bandages wrapped over both his arms and hands, and a bandage on his head too, he wondered what had happened to cause him to be put in here.

Stiles gasped quietly as he saw Scott start to move, quickly laying down on his bed and pulling the covers near his eyes. He watched as Scott opened his eyes and groaned, lifting himself up on his elbows then flinching and pulling his arms to his chest. He whined almost silently and a look of fear crossed onto his face as he realised he didn't know where he was.

Scott jumped up frantically, the movements making Stiles jump. The tan-skinned teen breathed heavily and he rushed forward to the door, grabbing the handle and trying to open the door, only it was locked. He whined again, though this time it was mixed with a quiet sob and he sunk to the bottom of the door, turning around so his back was pressed against the it. He had given up easily, thinking it would be pointless to try and get out of the room, knowing guards would be walking the hallways.

Stiles slowly sat up, looking at the other male who was crying into his arms and crawling off of the bed, kneeling in front of him and cautiously placing a hand on his knee, making him jump and lift his head to look at him. Stiles gulped, seeing the boys red swollen eyes and tear tracks on his cheeks. He could practically see all the mix of emotions in his eyes, it was painfully obvious how he was feeling.

Stiles had been like that too, when he first got here, he was panicking and crying for weeks until he finally accepted that he would be staying here for a while. Thought, Stiles had nobody with him on his first night, he was alone. He knew how hard it was, so he wanted to help his new roommate. He smiled softly at the frightened boy in front of him and he sat back on his knees, his hands on his lap. ''Hi.'' He spoke quietly.

Scott sniffled and choked back a sob, taking a breath in before shakily speaking. ''Hi.'' He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to force back a cry but he was unsuccessful, a strangled noise escaped him and he covered his face in his hands, pulling himself tighter into a ball.

Stiles bit his lip and moved to sit next to Scott in front of the door. He was definitely sure now that Scott wasn't dangerous, only broken. He frowned and hesitantly moves his arm over Scott's shoulders, making the boy jump and look at him through tearful eyes. Stiles only smiled reassuringly at him and rubbed Scott's arm in an act of comfort. ''Come on, its okay.''

Scott made another distressed sound and he leaned over into Stiles arms, hugging him tightly and burying his head into his shoulder. Scott gave in to his emotions and completely broke down into Stiles' arms as he held him and muttered comforting words. The pair were strangers to each other, knowing nothing about one another, but being in the same place, the same room, gave them a sliver of trust. Neither seemed harmful to the other so Scott accepted Stiles comfort that he provided and was insanely grateful.

After a while, Scott's sobs had turned into sniffles and Stiles kept his arm around Scott as he lent on him. Stiles turned his head slightly to look at Scott, starting to move, standing up and pulling Scott with him. ''We should sleep. The nurses will come to check on us soon.'' Stiles said with a small smile and Scott sighed and nodded.

They both moved to their beds, sitting down. Scott wiped his eyes on his shirt and sighed again, softer this time. ''I don't feel like sleeping.'' He frowned and lifted his legs onto the bed, pulling the thin cover over them.

''Neither do I. But we have to otherwise we will get told off.'' Stiles replied, smiling more sadly as he lay down on his side, facing Scott. Scott copied his actions and the teens looked at each other, Scott still occasionally sniffling.

Stiles watched at Scott closed his eyes, pulling the blankets over his shoulders. Stiles tilted his head as he remembered something. ''Hey..'' He spoke quietly.

The other male opened his eyes to look at him, making a 'hm?' sound before unintentionally yawning.

''Whats your name?'' The teen asked, responding to the yawn with one of his own.

''Scott.'' He answered, the corners of his lips curving up slightly.

The pale teen smiled and snuggled into the blankets, nodding. ''I'm Stiles.''

Scott smiled back at him and closed his eyes again.

''Goodnight Stiles.''

''Goodnight, Scott.''


	5. Chapter 5

Scott woke up to the sound of a door being unlocked, then opened and closed again. He made no attempt to let anyone know he was awake, keeping his eyes closed and breathing quiet.

Stiles, on the other hand, was sat up in bed when the door opened and he smiled at the man who came in and the man smiled back.

''Good morning Stiles, did you sleep?'' Scott recognised the voice, it was the same deep-voice from yesterday.

He opened an eye and looked at the orderly, yep. He was the same guy that helped him into the room.

''Yep, best I've slept in a while, actually.'' Stiles stretched.

The orderly nodded and turned his face to look at Scott, who gasped quietly and shut his eyes quickly, earning a chuckle from both of the other males. ''Good morning Scott, how did you sleep?''

Scott slowly opened his eyes and forced a yawn, acting as if he had just woken up. He looked over at Stiles, able to see him better in this lighting, then at the nurse, shrugging his shoulders with a small nod.

''Good, Stiles-'' He turned to the paler boy. ''- can you show Scott around? Ive cancelled your therapy today so you can help Scott adjust to the place.'' He smiled kindly, his gaze moving back to Scott. ''Welcome to Eichen House, Scott.''

Scott nodded again and smiled back, a fake smile, but he didn't want to seem rude. He muttered a small 'thanks' before he sat up and swung his legs over the bed. Stiles looked at Scott and smiled wide, a goofy smile, making Scott genuinely smile back.

The nurse turned around to walk out of the door, before saying 'oh' and turning back, facing Stiles. ''Don't forget to collect your pills from the desk, and at some point some other nurses will need Scott so don't stray too far.'' He explained and smiled again before leaving and closing the door.

Scott let out a breath and once again looked at Stiles who was standing up now.

''Hey.'' Stiles had said, walking over to a corner of the room where a closet was. Scott only just noticed them, there was one in each corner.

''Hi.'' Scott watched his movements before furrowing his brows. ''Uhm- do you get given clothes here?''

Stiles seemed slightly confused from the question and he shook his head. ''No- well- you can wear these-'' He gestured to the matching clothes they both had on. ''Or you can wear your own clothes. If they're grey or white or something like that.''

Scott nodded and stood up, rubbing the back of his head with his bandaged hand. ''I- uh, don't have anything else. 'guess I was rushed into here after hospital. Didn't have a chance to go home.'' He frowned, remembering he didn't agree to come here.

Stiles frowned too and pulled out a shirt with some sweatpants before holding them out to Scott. ''Here, I don't know if they'll fit you. But they'll do for today.'' He smiled then started to change into similar clothing.

The teen gratefully took the clothes and gave a small smile along with a nod before he turned away to give Stiles privacy. He wasn't sure how he felt about having to change in front of the other, he knew about the scars and markings that littered his body and how he hated them- but he also knew, or hoped that he knew, that Stiles wasn't a judging type of person. He just gave off this friendly vibe.

Scott hesitantly began changing, putting on the pants then pulling off his shirt and quickly fumbling to get the other one on, though his quick movement made his arms ache and he whimpered, earning Stiles to turn around, seeing him hold his arms to his chest. ''Scott?'' Stiles said, taking a step toward him. Scott looked at him with nervous eyes. ''Whats wrong?'' He asked gently as he furrowed his brows.

Scott only gulped before giving a quick-faltering smile. ''Nothing- uh- well, my arms just.. hurt.'' He frowned at the slightly-taller teen. He was exposed, the scars on his shoulders and back were in the open.

But Stiles didn't seem to notice.

He let out a breath of anxiety and he felt himself shaking ever so slightly. Stop. Why are you shaking? He asked himself. Stiles isn't judging you, hes not making fun of you, stop worrying.

Stiles could sense Scott's worry, having been like that before, it was easy to notice. Stiles smiled reassuringly at him and took his own t-shirt, the one he gave to Scott, and held it out. ''Let me help.'' Scott wasn't sure what he meant but when Stiles motioned for him to lift his arms, he obliged. He lifted his arms over his head, now his scarred stomach and chest were visible too. But Stiles still didn't make any indication that he saw them, only carefully pulling the t-shirt onto Scott's body.

The pale teen smiled at the tan boy in front of him. ''There. Now I expect you to give me your pudding for a thanks.'' He joked and grinned when he saw Scott's lips curve upward.

''Thanks, and no way. You just told me they serve pudding here and you're wanting me to give it up? What kind of teenager do you think i am?'' Scott joked, feeling properly happy for the first time since he came here unwillingly. This wasn't too bad- he misjudged this place. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

The teens laughed in sync and then exited the small bedroom, walking in slippers down the hall with smiles on both of their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles had walked through the bare halls and lead Scott to the front desk where they would be given any pills prescribed to them. Stiles had this routine burned into his brain, having been doing it for a few months. It was normally a quick trip though he took his time walking, telling Scott little things about the place.

Scott seemed reserved, like he was thinking about something other than what Stiles was telling him. He was grateful that Stiles was willing to show him around but Scott was still trying to take in the fact he had been abandoned here without his consent. He frowned at the thought but masked it with a small smile as Scott and Stiles got in line for the front desk.

There was a small line leading up to the desk, boys and girls of various looks all wearing some type of grey clothing. Stiles looked down the line and beckoned someone over, a girl with strawberry blonde hair. She walked up to the two males and stood next to them, looking over Scott and then turning to Stiles. ''Who's the new guy?''

Scott raised a brow at the unwanted attention and he took a small step back, also looking to Stiles, with an expression that held a similar question. 'Who'. Stiles smiled at the girl and placed his arm around her shoulders, only for her to shrug it off with a scoff. Stiles shrugged and put his arm around Scott instead, earning a flinch from him.  
''This, is Lydia. Shes been here longer than me!'' Stiles said, motioning to the Red-head who glared slightly at him. Stiles only grinned and looked to his side at the shorter male. ''And this is Scott. My roomie.''

Lydia looked over Scott again before nodding and turning her attention back to Stiles. ''You mean cell-mate.'' She smirked and looked back at Scott, holding out her hand and smiling at him. ''Nice to meet you Scott.''

Scott smiled sheepishly and bowed his head slightly, shaking her hand gently as he tried to hide the obvious bandages. ''Nice to meet you too Lydia.'' He spoke quietly and retracted his hand.

Lydia looked as if she was going to say something else but she shut her mouth and gave a smile before walking past the pair. Stiles looked at Scott and walked forward in the line with him. ''She's nice. I'm sure you'll be good friends.''

Scott walked with Stiles, stepping out of his reach as he collected his pills. Scott didn't have anything so he waited patiently. He rejoined Stiles as they started walking, sticking near his side. ''Uhm- why's she here?'' He asked hesitantly, unsure if he would seem rude.

Stiles looked down at him, leading him into a room with a couch and an old TV, along with book cases and board games. ''Lydia? She's got OCD.'' He smiled and plopped down on the couch, the room was empty apart from a boy in the corner, who had started staring at the smaller teen as soon as they walked in. ''Oh- and she's got voices in her head.'' Stiles grinned.

The tan boy followed the paler one into the room, feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of the person far back in the room. He focused his attention on Stiles and sat down next to him, the couch luckily faced away from the side of the room the unknown person was on. He quirked a brow at what Stiles said, nodding and leaning forward slightly from interest. ''Voices- you mean- like.. hearing things?'' He bit his lip, remembering that's partially why he was here.

Stiles looked at him with his goofy smile and he nodded again. ''Yeah! Exactly!'' He reached over to the table in front of them and picked up a remote for the TV, turning it on. A cartoon appeared and Stiles sighed, muttering something along the lines of 'the same one every day'. Stiles looked over at Scott and frowned slightly as he saw Scott staring behind them. Stiles followed his gaze and furrowed his brows, looking at him.

''Who is that?'' Scott whispered, leaning closer to Stiles with a slight frown. He looked over the couch, only to be met by wide eyes. And for a split second, he saw them glowing red. Scott flinched and ducked behind the cough, looking up at Stiles.

Stiles cautiously watched Scott, taking a second look at the corner of the room before turning back to Scott and seeing him hide. He frowned and bit his lip before speaking. ''Scott, there's nobody there. We're the only people in this room..'' He spoke carefully.

A look of shock crossed over Scott's face and he looked back to where he saw the person, only to find that Stiles was right and there was nobody. He gulped and turned around, facing forward and taking a deep breath. ''Heh.. y-yeah.. I was joking.'' He couldn't stop his voice from wavering as he lied.

The pale teen frowned and kept his eyes on the other male for another minute. He wondered what Scott saw, because for a second or two he swore he saw fear in his eyes. Stiles could tell that Scott wasn't telling the truth but he didn't say anything, only smiling at him and patting him on the shoulder before he turned his attention back to the cartoon he had seen a million times.

The teens sat on the couch for a few hours, Scott seeming glued to the TV and Stiles was thinking a lot. He was trying to figure out why Scott was here. He knew that the bandages on his arms and the scars he saw all over his body were significant. And now Scott saw something that made him scared.. He glanced over at Scott and tried to imagine what was wrong with him. But he soon gave up and decided to just watch the cartoon with Scott until the speaker turned on and a voice announced that patients could go to the gardens.

As soon as he heard that, Stiles grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him up, almost dragging him out of the room and down the hallway toward the now opened doors with a wide grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott tried to keep with Stiles but he was falling over his feet. Stiles finally let go of his hand and Scott chuckled quietly as he saw the pale teen running outside. He smiled and raised a hand to wave at Stiles as he turned around but just as he was going to do that, he felt himself being pulled harshly by his shirt. He was pulled then pushed into a room and the door was shut. He couldn't stop the panic from rising in his chest and it made it harder to breathe. Scott looked around the room and saw someone leaning against the walls.

Though, as soon as the person knew Scott saw them, they walked forward swiftly and reached down, grabbing Scott's throat and pulling him up to his feet whilst the scrawny tan boy clawed at their hand. The mysterious male squinted and tilted their head at Scott, loosening his grip on his throat but keeping his hand there. ''Fresh meat.. What are you in for?''

Scott heard the sound of footsteps- not just one set. They stopped outside the door and then the door handle rattled. This guy had locked the door?! Who allows locks in this place?! Scott's eyes widened slightly and he looked back at the male who was smirking at him. Scott inhales deeply and pushed whoever-it-was back, running to the door and trying to open it. ''Stiles?!'' Scott yelled through the door, earning a yell of his name back.

''Scott! Scott open the door!'' Stiles had shouted, though the sound of laughter was louder. Scott turned around and pressed his back against the door as the male walked toward him, swinging around a chain of keys on his finger.

''Sorry about all this. I really don't mean any harm. Its just, you see, he has to know everyone here and why they're here. So... whats your name?'' The male walked close to Scott, lightly tracing a hand down his face and then gripping his jaw. ''Come one, the sooner you tell the sooner you get back to Stiles.''

Scott whined quietly, he could hear everyone on the other side of the door but didn't pay attention to it. He looked at the guy in front of him, he had light brown hair and green eyes and was about an inch shorter than him. Scott thought he would've been cute if he hadn't locked him in a room and grabbed his throat. Which reminded him, this guy was demanding things from him and he didn't know what he would do if he refused. So, shakily, Scott gulped and spoke in a voice just louder than a whisper. ''S-sco-'' He cleared his throat. ''I'm Scott Mccall-''

The male stared at him after he asked his questions and smiled when Scott answered. He patted his head and loosened his grip on his face. ''Good boy, Scott. And why are you here?'' The guy looked over Scott, raising an eyebrow when he saw the bandages on his arms and then tilting his head. ''Aw, what happened?'' He asked again, his voice sounding slightly patronising.

Scott could faintly hear the sound of keys jangling and then he heard a click from the door they were against, the guy seemed to notice too and he pulled Scott away from the door, pulling him to his chest and backing away from the door as it opened. Scott tumbled and gripped onto the mystery man to keep himself up.

Stiles looked in the room and suddenly glared, walking forward quickly. ''What the hell Jackson?! Let go of Sc- woah! Woah stop-'' Scott gulped, he couldn't see anyone because his face was pressed against this 'Jackson' guys chest.

Jackson had pulled out a small switchblade, which he had stolen a weeks ago from an old patient and he held it out in front of him, holding Scott so tightly Scott could feel a bruise forming. Jackson moved his face closer to Scott, keeping his eyes on the guards and other patient. ''Listen, Scotty, I will find you later. It may be in hours or days. But we will talk again. And you'll tell me everything. There's only a short amount of time he is willing to wait. He will know why you're here.'' Jackson grinned widely and sheathed the knife, dropping it on the floor and stepping away from Scott.

The guards rushed forward and they pulled Jackson out the room. Stiles ran to Scott and held him up as Scott was a little dizzy from trying to process what was happening. Someone in a nurses uniform walked into the room and up to Scott and Stiles.

''Hello boys.'' He smiled at the two and turned to Stiles. ''I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal Scott away from you for a bit.''

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the orderly and kept his arm around Scott. ''Great. Two assholes. Jackson and Peter. This is just great.'' Stiles groaned and then looked down to Scott who still looked very confused. He looked back up to Stiles and then at the orderly who's name was apparently Peter.

''Um-''

''Don't listen to Stiles. I'm not an asshole.'' Peter chuckled and smiled reassuringly at Scott, which made Stiles squint even more. ''Hiya Scott. I'm Peter Hale, your own personal nurse.'' The orderly grinned wide. ''Well, your and a few other patients. Anyway, I'm gonna need you to come with me. You've got a counselling session and we also want to check out those wounds of yours.''

Scott blinked in surprise, a lot was happening in one day. Getting 'attacked' and then rushed off to counselling. He sighed and looked down to his arms, where Stiles was looking too. He looked up to his nurse and frowned but nodded slightly, muttering a quiet 'okay'.

Stiles frowned too and hugged Scott gently. ''Sorry for letting you get stolen by that ass Jackson and now this bigger ass Peter. After all this ill take you to the cafeteria and you can have my pudding.'' Stiles smiled at Scott. It had still been less than a day since the pair had met but they had quickly became each others best friend in here and they wanted to stay together. Stiles had never gotten close to anyone here and since Scott was new and his roomie he thought they'd be perfect.

Scott chuckled quietly at what Stiles said and nodded. ''Alright. Sounds good. Ill see ya later.'' Scott waved and was lead out by Peter, who had a hand on his back. They walked along the halls and Peter opened a door. Scott walked in and let out a sigh before sitting down on the padded chair.

Peter sat down in a chair in front of him and smiled. ''Right, lets get started shall we?''


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Peter walked away with Scott, Stiles stormed straight over to Jackson, who was still being led somewhere by some orderlies. He was so pissed off at what that asshole did. It was Scotts first day and Stiles was trying to make it nice and then he has to come along and literally /steal/ him. ''HEY! ASSHOLE!'' He practically screamed at the teen.

Jackson must have recognised his voice because he turned around and smirked at him. ''Hope your boy remembers what I told 'im.'' He made his voice deeper, as if to sound threatening. A look of confusion crossed Stiles face and he kept following him and the doctors, that is, until then opened a door to another hallway then shut and locked it behind them.

''Hey- Jacks- JACKSON! WHAT DID YOU SAY-'' Stiles started to bang on the door, looking through the small square of glass where Jackson was looking back at him, that sickening smirk plastered on his face. ''JACKSON! TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID TO SCOTT-'' Stiles felt himself being pulled off of the door and he turned around quickly to see two patients- Theo and Corey. He looked them both up and down before frowning and pulling away from them.

Theo was standing confident and tall whilst Corey looked as if he wanted to hide behind him, and he almost was. Half of his body was hidden behind Theos. ''What do you want?'' Stiles asked, a frustrated frown sunken into his features.

''Well.. I cant help overhearing you have a few troubles with .'' Theo nodded toward the door to the hall Jackson was taken down. He smirked, something he and Jackson both did. It made them look like douchebags, Stiles thought. ''And.. if you haven't noticed, me and Jackson are pretty close.''

''What, am I supposed to start dropping to my knees and begging you to get information off of Jackson? If /you/ havent noticed, youre as bad as him. '' He squinted his eyes at Theo before glancing at Corey. ''Him.. on the other hand.. I trust slightly more than you.'' He looked between the two.

Theo stepped aside, raising a brow as he looked at Corey, who didn't look all too pleased to have all this attention. The boy gulped and pointed to himself. ''M-me? W-why me-?'' Corey's hand started shaking and he looked between the two.

''Becau-'' Stiles started talking but suddenly a loud scream cut him off. That... sounded strangely familiar to him. Theo and Stiles made eye contact for a second and they both ran toward the noise. The scream- it got louder. You could /hear/ the fear in it. Stiles finally realised why he recognised the sound. ''Scott-'' His eyes grew wide and he ran even faster, skidding around a corner to see Scott in a corner on the floor, his hands pulling at his hair as he screamed and cried- and there was Peter and Derek- both of them looking shocked and they only stared at the boy, as if they were frozen.

Stiles ran forward, slipping under Dereks' arms when he tried to grab him and he fell to the floor in front of Scott. ''Scott?! Scott- SCOTT!'' He tried speaking then yelling, but Scott squeezed his eyes shut even tighter and only made more noise. He reached out to try take his hands away from his hair and Scott suddenly gripped at Stiles wrists, his eyes shooting open and he stared at him with fearful eyes.

''They're coming-'' Scott whispered, barely audible before he screamed again and curled up on the floor. It was then that Stiles noticed the bandages Scott had on previously were unravelled in front of him and Scotts' arms were littered with open, bleeding wounds. Stiles stomach churned and he moved back a few paces before standing up and whipping round to the two orderlies who still stared.

''WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR- FUCKING HELP HIM!'' Stiles shouted at them, Peter was the first to react, quickly moving in front of Scott and shortly Derek followed. Scott wouldn't stop screaming and Stiles could start to hear the scratchiness in it, meaning it must have hurt his throat.

Something in Stiles head clicked and he turned to face Theo who was gaping at the sight, he walked up to him and shoved him back, hitting his chest. ''GO GET ISAAC!'' He shouted again, louder, and Theo nodded before sprinting off. The pale teen turned back and saw had managed to get a hold on Scotts' arm and was trying to wrap the bandages around them as Derek held him still. Stiles was about to yell again but then someone ran past him- Isaac- thank /god/.

Isaac was a well-known patient. Because he has, at some point, helped almost every here. He had so much experience with dealing with various amounts of things- whether it be a nightmare or a full-blown mental breakdown- Isaac managed to help. Maybe not completely, but he helped. He was like everyone's counsellor who they actually wanted to see, hell, hes even helped some of the actual counsellors with their problems.

When they saw Isaac approach, both Derek and Peter stepped away from Scott. Like I said, he was well known. Stiles was trying not to have a panic attack from simply seeing Scott like this and he had to turn away. Scotts' screaming was all he could hear, the screaming and crying- though it started to waver- quietening.

Stiles turned back around and he saw that Isaac had basically pulled Scott to his chest and was stroking his hair. Even when Scott flailed his limps and Isaac was hit a few times, he kept his grip on Scott. It took about a minute for Scott to stop moving, another two minutes for him to stop screaming and then around five minutes for him to stop crying. So after ten minutes, Scott had practically passed out in Isaacs arms, small whines still coming from his sore throat as Peter knelt down and properly bandaged his arms.

Isaac looked up to Stiles, who had been on the verge of tears with his hands in his hair, and he smiled with a small nod. Stiles let out a breath and mouthed a 'thank you' before he sunk down to the floor, leaning against a wall. He was worried- terrified for Scott. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he knew it wasn't good. And the bad thing was, he didn't think Scott realised how bad he was.

Theo did. Because Stiles could see the small smirk still on his lips as he looked down to Stiles. ''So... your boyfriends loud. And not in the good way.'' He muttered before be walked away. Stiles only closed his eyes for a few seconds, mumbling something about Scott not being his boyfriend and then he looked over at the tan teen who was completely silent and asleep in the taller blonde boys arms.

Stiles felt a pang in his heart and he moved closer to the two of them. ''Thank you.. Isaac.. I didn't know what to do. Thank you so much..'' He worded his thank you this time, quietly, and Isaac smiled at him .

''Its alright Stiles. I'm glad I could help..'' The blue-eyed boy glanced down at Scott, who clung to him, and then he looked back at Stiles. ''Do you.. uh.. know whats wrong with him?'' Isaac questioned softly, a small frown on his lips. Stiles bit his lips, about to answer but he was once again cut off.

''Hallucinations. He suffers from a severe case of Psychosis. And, uh-'' Peter explained before cutting himself off, kneeling down to get a closer look at the sleeping boy. ''Severe Schizophrenia. He's living in two worlds in his mind. Can't tell which is real and which is made up.'' Peter spoke more softly, reaching out to pet the boys hair before he coughed and pulled his hand away, standing next to Derek. ''You all should go outside. Derek take Scott to the entertainment room and tell to meet him there. If anyone can help him right now, its him. No offence Isaac.''

Peter glanced at the three teens before Derek walked forward and picked Scott out of Isaacs' arms, smiling at them. ''Scott will be okay. You'll see him before the end of the day. Ill get someone to fetch you-'' Derek spoke, looking at Stiles. ''-when he is done with him.'' Derek waited until the teens nodded and him and Peter walked away with the unconscious tan boy.


	9. Chapter 9

''Scott McCall.''

A quiet groan came from someone that was laying on the couch in the entertainment room.

''Scott McCall.''

Another groan, this time it was followed by slight movement, the said boy curling into a ball.

''Scott McCall.''

The voice was louder and it made the teen open his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was a man sitting on a chair in front of him. He furrowed his brows and sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking again, the man was still there.

''Scott McCall.'' The man said with a smile and Scott blinked a few times.

He didn't recognize this man. A wave of panic washed over him and he quickly stood up from the couch with wide eyes. ''Who are yo-'' Scott started to ask but he cut himself off when he felt someones hands on his shoulders. He looked to his side to see Peter.

''Scott, its okay. This is . Hes.. a volunteer here. Why don't we sit down?'' Peter smiled reassuringly at him and for some reason Scott felt more at ease. The teenager nodded his head and Peter smiled wider. ''Good boy.'' He helped Scott sit back down before sitting beside him and giving a small nod to the other man.

''Well-'' Scott turned back to as he began to speak. ''-as Peter said, I'm a 'volunteer' here at Eichen House. And, well, me and my colleagues help those who cant really.. help themselves. I overheard from the orderlies that you were having a little trouble.. on your first day. And I am here to talk about that with you.''

Scott frowned slightly whilst explained and he looked at Peter who was only smiling at the two of them. He furrowed his brow and tilted his head at the other man. ''Okay..'' He wasn't sure what else he should say.

smiled at him and opened up a notepad before putting on a pair of glasses. ''Alright, why don't we start by you telling me about yourself. Who is Scott McCall?''

The tanned boy tilted his head to the other side before clearing his throat. ''Scott McCa- I mean, I am a student- well, an ex-student at Beacon Hill's High School .. uhh.. I was on the Lacrosse team for a bit.. and I worked at a vet.'' Scott looked up when he had done speaking, seeing writing something.

''Okay Scott.. '' He looked up from his notebook and smiled. ''And tell me about your social life. Did you go out a lot, parties? Any friends.. girlfriends... people you were close to?''

Scott thought about that for a moment. ''Uhh.. well.. I have a friend... Liam... we don't go to parties. But we did go to a bonfire once.'' Scott shrugged his shoulders lightly.

''Okay.. this Liam kid, whats his full name? Is he in your classes?''

''His name is Liam Dunbar. Hes not in my year actually. Hes two years below me.'' Scott fumbled with his hands and sighed quietly.

''Oh, alright.. two years younger..'' He kept writing things in his notebook and he looked back to Scott. ''And relationships? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?'' He asked again as Scott didn't answer last time.

The teen bit his lip before shaking his head. ''No.. not really. I-i've dated before- I had a girlfriend, Kira, but uh.. it didn't work out.''

raised a brow. ''And why's that?''

''I- uh.. after we um... you know.. I realized I was gay.''

He heard a snort and Scott looked to his side to see Peter was trying not to laugh. He quickly composed himself and raised his hands up in the air. ''Sorry- sorry- but-'' Peter grinned at Scott and he couldn't help but smile back. ''You realized you were gay after having sex with a girl?''

Scott's face reddened and he nodded, turning back to who looked very shocked. He heard Peter mumble something along the lines of 'that's one hell of a turn off' and Scott couldn't help but giggle.

cleared his throat and shuffled some papers he can pulled out of a bag. ''Getting back on topic..'' He mumbled. ''Lets talk about why you are here, at Eichen House.''

Scott tensed up but nodded. He knew the other two noticed his change. ''Okay.''

The man in front of him thought for a few seconds before tilting his head at Scott. ''Tell me what happened the night you were brought in here. I heard you were taken straight from the hospital, is that correct?''

Scott nodded again, stiffly and he gulped. ''Y-yes, uhm.. I guess I should start from before I went to hospital..before I got home..'' He looked up for a second, seeing nod.

Peter wasn't fully familiar as to why Scott was here, he only knew some symptoms and what his diagnosis was, not why he actually came here. Sure, having a mental illness would be enough to get you a spot in Eichen house.. but being rushed here? It made Peter Curious.

''Well-'' Scotts' throat suddenly felt dry. ''I had Lacrosse practice for a few hours after school. Part of practice was jogging, me and Liam went on a different course than usual, I don't know.. it felt like something was drawing me there. So we did- but at some point me and Liam started racing, I got in front and when I stopped to let Liam catch up, I realized I went off route.

I kept walking, looking around to see anywhere I recognized but it was already dark and it was hard to see.. But..'' Scott bit his lip. ''Then I saw... something. I-i don't know what it was- it was too dark to tell but it started running at me- a-and it kept getting faster and I could see its eyes... it eyes- its eyes were bright red- staring at me- they were bright red!'' He looked up and saw Peter looking at him with concern and was still writing.

''So.. you said you felt like you were being drawn to some part of the woods where your normally jog and you... what, got lost? And then there's this thing there with big red eyes that chases you.. what happened after that?''

Scott gulped again before continuing. ''i-i ran out of the woods, I was on the other side of town. I didn't know how that was possible.. I ran out onto the road and the thing came out after me- s-some lights from a car shone on it and I saw it.. it was some kind of monster..'' Scots voice sounded shaky. ''It had claws- and fangs and its skin was pitch black.. but it wasn't skin.. it looked like fur..it was like a... like a-''

''Like a werewolf?''

Scott turned to face Peter who had a small frown on his face. Scott slowly nodded and he breathed out shakily. ''Yes.. like some kind of werewolf-like monster..'' He shook his head, closing his eyes for a minute before opening them. ''Anyway- uhm- I recognized the creature... I've had nightmares for a few years.. and that thing is always there.. its always... killing me.'' His voice broke at the last thing he said and he frowned. ''I was scared.. so I fled- I ran straight home.''

''I'm sorry, you ran home?'' Scott looked up to who had questioned him. Scott gave a small nod and furrowed his brows. ''From all the way across town?''

''Yes- I guess all the adrenaline from being scared came to good use.. anyway.. after that I got home and decided to take a shower, i'll have time to think and stuff.. so I did.. but uhm..'' He bit his lip again and looked down in his lap. ''But I saw the eyes- the glowing eyes.. and then I heard the voices- they were yelling at me and- and telling me to do things- I didn't want to listen to them, I swear I didn't. But I couldn't help it.'' He lifted his head and looked at the two other people with tears in his eyes.

Peter smiled sadly at him and placed a hand on his shoulder again. ''Scott, its okay, we understand.. Will you tell us what they said?''

Scott nodded his head, sniffling. ''They said they would never leave me alone, that they would be here forever..'' He wiped his eyes on his shirt. ''But then they say they'll leave me alone if I.. If I .. 'disappear'..'' He didn't want to say exactly what they said but the other males understood. ''Normally if I just hurt myself then they go away for a while, the worse it is the longer they stay away. But this time.. this time they wanted me dead.. a-and I was listening to them.'' Scott was now crying at this point and he curled in on himself.

was nodding his head and writing things down. ''So then after you tried to end your life, I'm assuming, you were taken to the hospital and it was there where they decided it would be best if you were brought here. Alright.. there's only one more thing I want to speak with you about today and then you can go outside with the others.''

Scott nodded his head again and calmed slightly, waiting for him to speak.

''Why do you see these monsters? Did something happen to cause them?''


	10. Chapter 10

''Why do you hallucinate these monsters? Did something happen to cause them?''

The question replayed a few times in Scotts' head and he furrowed his brows. What did cause them? The teen thought about that for a few minutes, he used to be able to answer this question easily, but this time he hesitated.

He felt like there was something he was meant to remember, something that _did_ happen. But what was it? He frowned and closed his eyes, trying to pick at the memory that seemed to be somewhere out of reach.

There was something fuzzy.. Scott remembered something- when he was younger his father used to read stories to him about terrifying beasts- it used to give him nightmares but he wouldn't ever tell his dad to stop reading them. Then when he was a bit older him and his best friend used to watch horror movies when their parents went out. And then- when he started highschool he was friends with a girl named Allison- she told him about her family history. About the beasts- the werewolves. And now he works with animals, sometimes having to deal with larger and scarier ones. All of this could have started from a childhood fascination, but it felt like something more- like Scott was missing something.

And then all of a sudden Scotts' mind shifted, when he opened his eyes he wasn't in the room he was previously- he wasn't even in the asylum- he was back at school. Beacon Hills HighSchool. Scott looked around confused, seeing the hallways filled with people talking but he couldn't hear them. He could only hear something that sounded like tapping. He frowned when he felt himself moving- he couldn't control what he was doing. But the noise got louder so he figured he was following it. He came to a set of doors and opened them, seeing the music room. There was a man standing near the piano, tapping his cane against it. Scott guessed this man was blind due to the cane and glasses. He can see his lips moving, but he cant hear what hes saying. Scott feels himself rush forward and his skin tear open as he was slashed with a blade the man had hidden in his cane. He felt the pain- and smelled the blood- but suddenly it all disappeared. His mind was changing again-

This time he was at the hospital- well, he saw the hospital. But he didn't see himself. He saw the same man from the music room- he was with his mother. He couldn't hear what they were speaking about again, he was forced to watch. The lights go out and Scott gasped- the man had red eyes. The glowing blood red eyes he keeps seeing- he then looked to his mother and saw she reacted the same as he did, she was scared. The red eyes look in his direction- he cant understand how that's possible. He isn't _there_ but the crimson eyes are staring at him. Scott could feel his heart thumping against his chest and he could feel the tears falling down his cheeks. The man started walking toward him- the scene around them changed and Scott was actually there this time. He was backing away from the man as he glowed his eyes at him. Scott was whimpering and he felt himself hit the wall. He tried to close his eyes, to dart to the side, but it was like he wasn't able to control his body. The man grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground, Scott choked and scratched at the mans hand, his eyes widening when he saw his hands had claws on them. He looked scared and he stared at the man, trying to break free but he couldn't. The man smirked at him, the eyes boring into the back of Scotts' eyes. And then something even more terrifying happened. The man started changing- his skin becomes the colour of stone grey and it looks leathery- he transforms to something animal-like, hair grows out of his face, his ears become pointed and he- he has fangs. He bared them at Scott as his grip tightens around his throat and soon Scott is becoming dizzy. He can hear someone shouting his name. His head slowly falls to the side and he half-closes his eyes.

He felt the pressure around his neck loosen and he gasped for breath, inhaling deeply as his eyes shot open fully. He was in the corner of the room and Peter was kneeling in front of him, holding his wrists. was behind them holding a hand over his eye. Scott looked back to Peter with wide eyes and he burst out into tears. Peter let Scotts' arms go as as soon as he did that, Scott hugged himself, almost screaming whilst he cried. Peter sat back on his knees and let out a breath before he looked over at the other male behind his shoulder. He glared at him then stood up.

''Chris I told you that you shouldn't have asking him something like that. Peter yelled at , who only walked back to his seat and began writing. Peter glared harder and tuned back to Scott, holding his arms out to him. ''Scott, come on, I can take you to Stiles now.''

Scott lifted his head slowly and calmed slightly. He reached up and held onto Peters hands, standing up. His legs were shaking and some tears still fell from his eyes but at least it he was quiet now. Peter put his arm around Scott, glaring again at Chris before walking out the room.

Scott was almost clinging to Peter, sniffling quietly as they walked down some hallways. Peter opened a door with one hand and walked through with Scott, they were outside now. Some patients turned to look at them, tilting their heads when they saw Scott. He almost forgot, he was the new kid. He didn't dare look at them, he was still crying.

''Scott-''

The tan teen lifted his head to see Stiles among a group of other teens. They all turned to see who Stiles was looking at and he saw Lydia frown slightly. Stiles started walking toward him and Scott full-on sprinted. He ran quickly to the other teen, hugging him tightly as soon as they made contact. Stiles returned the favour and he shushed Scott as he began to sob again.

Peter soon joined them, so did the group. They looked at the pair confused, most did anyway, Lydia only walked in front of them and glared at Peter. ''What did you do to Scott?!'' Her voice was harsh and the other teens in the group glared with her, assuming that Scott was the boy who was crying into Stiles chest.

Peter only frowned and sighed quietly. ''I didn't do anything. It was Mr. Argent.'' He explained and some that made everyone glare harder. ''I know, I shouldn't have taken him to Chris but it was a decision made in the heat of the moment. Anyway, that's done now, take care of him.''

And with that, Peter walked back inside of the building.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles frowned as he watched Peter walk away and the small group moved to a set of benches, sitting down with Scott and Stiles in the middle. Scott was still crying and hugging Stiles tightly.

Everyone stayed in a comfortable silence until Scott calmed. He mumbled a quiet apology and was immediately shushed by Stiles. Scott wiped his eyes and finally turned away from the mole-ridden teen. He looked around at each person, they all gave him friendly smiles.

Lydia crossed a leg over her other one and smiled at Scott before looking at the group. ''Everyone, this is Scott. Scott, this is everyone.''

Someone coughed, everyone turned to them. A boy with dark skin waved slightly, looking at Scott. ''I'm Mason, nice to meet you Scott.''

After him, someone else piped up. ''Malia. Uh- I'm Malia. Hi.'' A girl smiled, slightly awkwardly.

A few more people said their names; 'Brett', 'Danny', 'Ethan' and then- ''I'm Isaac. We met earlier.. but you probably don't remember.'' Scott looked at the boy, he had blonde curls. He had met him?

Scott kept smiling at everyone and he sniffled, wiping his nose on his arm before wincing. He forgot about his bandages. Stiles rubbed his shoulder and smiled back at him. ''Now you've met the gang! Can we go in the cafeteria yet- I'm hungry-''

Scott chuckled, along with some others, and they all stood up. Stiles rushed forward, with Lydia chasing after him, and Scott stayed near the back. Everyone started walking in side and Scott followed, someone appeared next to him.

''Hi.''

Scott turned and smiled, looking up at the person. ''Hi... Ethan, right?'' He asked, earning a nod from the male.

''Yeah- I just wanted to say, in case you run into him later, I have a twin. His name is Aiden. We look almost completely the same. So.. its okay to get confused.'' He smiled and patted Scott on the shoulder.

Scott nodded his head. ''Alright, thanks for telling me Ethan.''

Ethan nodded again then walked forward, leaving Scott.

The group walked in to the cafeteria, some people walking to sit with other people. Scott looked around the room, searching for the pale teen.

Instead of finding Stiles, he locked eyes with someone who must have been staring at him. He didn't recognise who it was, the boy had brown hair that almost covered his eyes. He smirked at Scott and the tan teen tilted his head. He started walking toward him but he felt someone grab his upper arm. He gasped and spun around, calming when he saw Stiles grinning goofily.

''You okay? You look spooked.'' Stiles chuckled and shoved two small pots into Scotts' hands, having three in his own hands.

Scott nodded at him and smiled. ''I'm-'' He turned around for a second, seeing the boy wasn't there anymore. He furrowed his brows and faced Stiles, nodding again. ''I'm fine. Uh- where are we sitting?''

Stiles grinned and led Scott to a table, where some people from before were sat, along with some others. They both sat down and smiled at each other. Everyone engaged into their own conversations. Except Scott. He looked across the room, over to where he saw the boy staring at him. He sighed quietly, wondering who it was.. it was kinda creepy.


End file.
